Wonderful
by Lourdes777
Summary: FlackAiden "How wonderful life is when you're in the world."-Elton John


A/N: I was inspired, once again, by the lovely ladies at csifiles.

* * *

**If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you **

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

-Elton John

Flack stepped outside the door and pulled of the surgical mask. His grin went across his entire face- he couldn't help it- it was definitely one of the best days of his life- right up there with when he married Aiden. He didn't even care that he was wearing scrubs-ok, so maybe he was just wearing the top part- but only because he really didn't want to wear aquamarine pants. They were ugly. Don stood there for a moment soaking it all in, then shook his head and made his way into the waiting room.

He looked through the little window dividing him from everyone- fellow Detectives and officers- the Chief of Police was even there. And a bunch of people from the crime lab. Stella and Mac were both reading magazines, Maka and Chad were arguing for the last Snickers in the vending machine, and Danny was engaged in a rather fierce game of travel operation- and he obviously wasn't doing that well. Flack's niece Kelsey was whooping his ass. And she was only six. Flack's sister Linda was trying to control her other two kids- both boys. Her husband was talking with Flack's younger brother Chris, and his older brother Scott was talking to their father. Don and his father had always gotten on relatively well. Except for the occasional spat because of his fathers controlling nature. Don's mom was talking to Scott's wife, who was so pregnant she looked like she was about to drop the baby on the floor.

He pushed the door open and walked out into the waiting room. Everyone grew quiet and looked at Don. Even Danny, but Kelsey took the opportunity to jab Danny's hand. The little game buzzed loudly. Danny looked back at Kelsey.

"Oh, oh you play cheap." He said to the grinning little girl. "I was this close to getting the apple. This close!"

Don cleared his throat. Everyone sat rigidly, staring at him. He grinned impossibly wide.

"It's a boy. He's beautiful."

It was an explosion. Everyone started talking at once. Congratulations flew at him from all corners of the room. Donald Sr. clapped Flack on the shoulder, and his mom burst into tears. The baby was her first grandchild from Don.

"How's Aiden?" Linda asked over the commotion, hugging Don.

"She's great. I've gotta' go to the nursery, guys."

And with that he left, everyone still celebrating behind him.

* * *

Don stood on the other side of the plate glass window from his son. The smile couldn't be wiped from Don's face tonight. He touched the glass softly. The nurse looked up and grinned at him. She opened the door and motioned him in. Donald Jacob Flack the third was wrapped in a blue blanket, lying in a little plastic hospital crib. Don leaned over and tugged the tiny blue hat off of his son's head, revealing a ton of thick black hair. Don picked him up out of the crib carefully, supporting the newborns' head. The baby blinked his big blue eyes at Don. He was trying really hard not to be emotional. The baby had his eyes and hair, but Aiden's ears and mouth.

Flack pulled the baby's arms out of the blanket and looked at his miniscule fingers. He kissed the baby's head and waved to the nurse, carrying the baby off to Aiden's room. He walked out of the nursery and down the hall. He pushed the door open just as Stella pushed it open, he moved back in surprise. She grinned at him, but her mouth opened in ecstatic shock as she saw what he was holding.

Stella definitely wasn't one to squeal, so Don figured this was as close as he would ever hear to it.

"Oh." She said breathily. "He's beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous." She touched little Don's tiny face carefully. She stepped out of the way and grinned at Flack.

"I'll see you two later." She said, waving, and left.

He pushed the door open. Aiden was sipping out of a water bottle. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she had dark circles under her eyes, but she was so beautiful to him. She looked up and smiled huge when she saw Don and little Don. He walked over and sat down on the side of her bed, lowering the baby so she could see him too. Her eyes filled with tears. She made a bit of a choking sound and touched his hair.

"He looks just like you." She whispered, never taking her eyes off of the baby.

"He has your lips." He said

"Poor kid. It's hard to drink out of a straw."

He grinned.

She looked at the baby for a second. He had fallen asleep. His tiny hands were curled into fists.

"Thanks." She said, looking at Don.

"For what?"

"Knocking me up on our honeymoon."

He chuckled and kissed her.

"You're welcome."

* * *

A/N: I might do a sequel, who knows. 


End file.
